Acto
by M.Leila
Summary: Inmediatamente voltio su cabeza, era aquel chico amigo del jefe ¿le había hablado a ella? No, seguramente se dirigía a otra persona. Pero el llamado ocurrió de nuevo y esta vez más cerca.


Disclaimer, los personajes le pertencen a Akira Amano.

* * *

**Acto**

Era una tarde de verano, una calurosa, por cierto. Chrome rondaba por las calles en busca de un establecimiento para comprar comida, chocolates para ser más específicos. Todo parecía normal, el sol en el cielo, la tierra bajo a sus pies; no había nada que perturbara el radiante ánimo de la chica.

Llegó a la pequeña tienda que solía ir todo tiempo, entró y la pequeña campana de que se encontraba en la puerta la recibió. Hoy estaba excepcionalmente solo, la única presencia que parecía haber era el cajero que revisaba los contenidos de una caja de una manera escalofriantemente mecánica. Decidió no prestar más atención y se adentró en busca de la caja de chocolates.

Tomó una de las más caras, su marca preferida, recorrió el camino de regreso y dejó la caja en la banda. El cajero levantó la mirada, sonrió y tomó la caja para marcarla. Tan pronto como Chrome recibió el cambio se fue de la tienda sin mirar atrás.

Ahora sólo faltaba volver a casa, si es que se le podía llamar así a tal lúgubre lugar. Miró el reloj de uno de los puestos del gran mercado donde se encontraba, eran las cinco, aún tenía el tiempo de dar un paseo. Emocionada por la idea, Chrome dio vuelta sobre sus talones, iría donde le llevara a el viento, claro iría a dónde sea mientras pasara su hora límite.

Siguió su camino sin destino específico. Sin darse cuenta terminó frente la escuela Nanimori. Casi inmediatamente recordó su pelea contra Marmon, entristeció por un momento pero tan pronto como vino aquello desapareció, no tenía ganas de sentirse inútil de nuevo.

— Tú, herbívoro—.

Inmediatamente voltio su cabeza, era aquel chico amigo del jefe ¿le había hablado a ella? No, seguramente se dirigía a otra persona. Pero el llamado ocurrió de nuevo y esta vez más cerca.

— ¿Vienes de parte de Rokudo Mukuro? —.

Preguntó fríamente, analizando cada detalle de ella con su penetrante mirada. Chrome se inmutó.

— N-no... Vine por cuenta propia—.

Respondió torpemente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban de pena.

Nunca sabría cómo había llegado exactamente a esta situación, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque compartiendo su caja de chocolates con chico de cual su nombre no recordaba. Se sentía incómoda, y todo le parecía irracional en el ambiente. Ella, él y la caja de chocolates entre medio.

No hablaban, no parecía haber razón para ello. Él se limitaba a tomar uno por uno de los chocolates a su boca, ella ni siquiera los miraba.

— Entonces, ¿qué relación tienes con Rokudo Mukuro?—.

Preguntó sin reservas sorprendiendo a Chrome. La chica quiso responder, pero no sabía que decir. El chico al no obtener respuesta, miró de reojo, estaba temblando. "Vaya herbívoro" no pudo evitar pensar.

— ¿Eres su hermana?—.

Insistió por una respuesta. Chrome negó con la cabeza, aun buscando palabras para describir su relación con Mukuro, pero ninguna parecía lo ser suficientemente exacta. "Soy su marioneta", pensó decir al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa vacía surcaba sus labios. Poco a poco se adentró en sus pensamientos, en la búsqueda de la complicada respuesta a una pregunta tan fácil, ¿cuál era su relación con Mukuro?, de pronto todo se sintió desaparecer.

— Deberías de dejar de acosar a mi querida Chrome, ¿no crees Kyoya-kun?—.

Tan pronto como aquella voz satírica salió de Chrome, los sentidos de Hibari se alertaron, reconocería aquella voz donde fuera. Observó a la chica, al menos al cuerpo de ésta; ahí estaba aquella sonrisa burlona y aquel excéntrico ojo haciendo acto de presencia en el infantil rostro de Chrome, haciendo ver la combinación grotesca.

— ¿Ahora vas tras chicas inocentes? Que bajo has caído—.

Mukuro sonrió de medio lado e inquirió.

— Digamos, que ella vino a mí—.

Que excusa tan más patética, al menos deberías de admitirlo—.

Dijo Hibari con una mirada retadora en busca de la revancha que ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó sus tonfas colocándose en posición de pelea.

Oh, no. Esta vez no podremos pelear Kyoya-kun. Si no recuerdas es el cuerpo Nagi, sería doloroso tanto para mí como para ella que saliera lastimada. Así que nuestro encuentro queda pendiente—.

Antes de devolver el cuerpo a su dueña, su típica risa resonó sonoramente para luego perderse entre los ruidos de la cuidad. Hibari resignado y molesto, guardó sus tonfas. La próxima vez no se le escaparía.

Chrome yacía en el suelo recuperando su conciencia, se levantó poco a poco, recordando borrosamente lo que había pasado. Cuando estuvo de pie lo primero que vio fue aquella mirada gélida que se centraba en ella, justo después el chico se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la escuela sin decir nada.

Chrome aún algo confundida optó por regresar, era tarde y tenía que volver pronto.

Tomó el camino más corto y a paso rápido. Y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en su destino, entró sigilosamente — como si quiera que Chikusa y Ken ignoraran su presencia—. Al notar que no se estaban entró un poco más relajada, suspiró; había sido un día pesado.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared, había llegado justo a tiempo. Tomó lugar en unos los casi destruidos sillones, cerró los ojos, y comenzar a imaginar aquel paraíso tan conocido por ella. Tan pronto como su cuerpo se relajó ya se encontraba en el. Todo era exactamente como la primera vez, la misma sensación de paz casi irreal presente que le hacía querer estar ahí por siempre.

* * *

Lo último que escribí para la tabla.

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, review, es bien recibida (:


End file.
